ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Music♪ Precure!
Music♪ Precure! is a FanMade Precure! Series made by Ernanda Dalimunthe. Unofficialy, this season become the 11th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the eleventh anniversary of Precure Series and premiered on February 9th 2014. Story Long time ago, in a faraway land called Angel Land, live the Goddess of Music, Artemis, she is the founder of the Land, together with Cure Music, the legendary Precure and her partner for the age, she control the Land with her Music, she also make people in peace when hearing her play, The Royal Family of Angel Land rule the kingdom together with happiness and love, until, Minorta came and attack the Land, the land become a ruined kingdom, Artemis and Cure Music protect the land from the evil, Minorta sealed away but Artemis wounded critically, the Royal Family put Artemis into deep eternal sleep and scatter Artemis soul into 9 parts of awakening: Love, Nature, Wisdom, Hope, Passion, Luck, Kindness, Tranquility and Music, and sent it to earth, Echo, the Fairy of Love and the first Awakening, sent down to earth by Queen Melody and with the Guardians of Angel Land, they search the legendary warrior, Precure and bring back peace to Angel Land once more. Characters Precures *'Doriko Melody' / Cure Pitch An energetic sweet Student Council President of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year and the first top rank in the country. She's a person who likes help other people and give people a solution. Her family runs a Sushi Restaurant and a Music Store, she sweet and always excited but sometimes calm, when it comes to her best friend, Reino, Ayaka and Louise, she will do anything for them and she always looked clumsy in front of them. Her catchphrase as Cure Pitch is "I, Cure Pitch! Will reach your Feeling with my Song of Love!" . *'Tomoko Reino' / Cure Voice A gentle and calm Student Council Secretariat of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year, she's shy to another person, she's Melody best childhood friend until now, Reino always believe in Melody because of her protection for Reino, when she's angry, her temper was so uncontrolled, she's have the best English and Math exam score in her school. Her catchphrase as Cure Voice is "This Cure Voice, will be the one to calm your heart down with the Power of Nature!" . *'Murasaki Ayaka' / Cure Forte The strong and straightforward Captain of Basketball Club in Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year, she's super energetic and also passionate about made other people laugh, her family run a Bookstore, she's smart and always eager to help people with their study, if Ayaka meet Melody, she always act funny and uncontrolled. Her catchphrase as Cure Forte is "The Jokes of Cure Forte is never end, The Fire of my Heart will surpass your Dark Power!" . *'Hikari Louise' / Cure Piano The Princess of Scarlet Royal Kingdom in Great Britain, because she obsessed with Japan, she move to Japan for obtain more experience and travel around, then, she meet Melody, and become neighbor, she already become best friend to Melody from child, she went to Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy, she's very clever and diligent, also kind and calm, she learn all kind of arts from her father and mother, from drawing arts to martial arts, she's the Leader of Rainbow Rose Princess Club, a club who the member is the person from royal life. Her catchphrase as Cure Piano is "Music is the one who connect this world, now, everyone will protect that music together and create a new love!" . Guardians *'Mirai Emerald' / Prayera / Cure Harp The Guardian of Angel Palace, her title is The Guardian of Strings, she come down to Earth with the other 3 guardian to find the last remaining 4 Cures and help The Cures find the Music Key, when she arrived to earth, she change her name into Emerald, later, her identity as Precure revealed with the other 3 guardian. As Emerald, she's very quiet and mysterious, also kind and clever, she share the same school with Louise, her catchphrase as Cure Harp is "I, as the Precure of Strings, will clear your mind with the Power of Rhythm!" . *'Larry Emily' / Escralia / Cure Sound The Guardian of Angel Palace, her title is The Guardian of Sound, as Emily, her personality is always happy and cheering other people with her singing, she's very diligent at doing something, the Leader of Music Art Club in her school, Seika Kokoro Public Elementary School, and when Melody and Emily well know each other, Emily was adopted by Melody's parent, but, Melody and her family don't know the real identity of Emily, her catchphrase as Cure Sound is "I, as the Precure of Sounds, will Sing out the Melody of Love to defeat the darkness!" . *'Sakano Mia' / Fleureta / Cure Flute The Guardian of Angel Palace, her title is The Guardian of Tranquility, as Mia, her personality is wise and elegant, among all Guardian, only Mia who is never angry, she share the same school with Louise and Emerald, she's very neat and beautiful looking, she's also very elegant at playing Flute and Violin, she's the Leader of Instrument Art Club in her school, her catchphrase as Cure Flute is "I, as the Precure of Tranquility, will play the most Elegant Musical Instrument and make the world in peace!" . *'Anosako Shira' / Envirea / Cure Guitar The Guardian of Angel Palace, her title is The Guardian of Rock, as Shira, she always excited also very sporty, she can do all kind of sports, she also loves to play Guitar, especially the electric one, she share the same school with Melody, and always make Melody excited, in her personal life, she's a world famous Guitar player, her catchphrase as Cure Guitar is "I, as the Precure of Rock, will tremble your life with the Sacred Tune!" . Legendary Precure *'Aino Kyoku ' / Cure Music The Legendary Precure who protect the Earth and Angel Land since the Age of Myth, he's awaken from his Eternal Sleep to find the part of Artemis soul fragrance, and come down to Earth, in the Earth, he change name to Kyoku, mostly called Kyo-kkun by Melody, he met Melody and her comrades when Melody and the other Precure and also the Guardian walking by the street and Kyoku ran away from something, then, Melody and Kyoku get collide, now, Kyoku endure his life become student in Major Song Private Music Academy, he become a music teacher to the Precures, his catchphrase as Precure is "I'm the Legendary Precure! Cure Music! I will fight the darkness with my Sword of Music to save the World!" . Mascots Mascots *'Echo' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Love, part of Elven's Crown, her partner is Cure Pitch. She end her sentence with "echo~". *'Miracle' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Nature, part of Elven's Face, her partner is Cure Voice. She end her sentence with "raku~". *'Envress ' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Wisdom, part of Elven's Shoulders, her partner is Cure Forte. He end his sentence with "resshu~". *'Cradle' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Hope, part of Elven's Heart, her partner is Cure Piano. She end her sentence with "doru~". *'Cantreo' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Passion, part of Elven's Right Hand, her partner is Cure Harp. He end his sentence with "reo~". *'Leviru' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Luck, part of Elven's Left Hand, her partner is Cure Sound. He end his sentence with "ruvi~". *'Amereo' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Kindness, part of Elven's Right Feet, her partner is Cure Flute. She end her sentence with "ame~". *'Dean' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Tranqulity, part of Elven's Left Feet, her partner is Cure Guitar. He end his sentence with "di~". *'Major' Wielder of The Part of Artemis Awakening, posessing the True Power of Music, part of Elven's Feelings, Minds and Emotions about Music, her partner is Cure Music. She end her sentence with "mei~". Angel Land Villains Light Maestros Darkness Maestros Monsters Collection Items Locations Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:Music♪ Precure!